


Maybe Just Maybe

by permedbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permedbbh/pseuds/permedbbh
Summary: inside that dark and cozy room, baekhyun and chanyeol both realized something.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Maybe Just Maybe

“and maybe if we aren’t in the same world, maybe.. just maybe. we’ll survive. maybe, in our next lifetimes..”

—

“oh, god, park! please— OH MY!”

hindi alam ni baekhyun kung anong mga salita ang mamumutawi sa bibig niya habang naroon sila sa malamig at madilim na kuwartong iyon. he should be freezing by now dahil mukhang nakatodo ang aircon pero heto siya, hubad at nanlalagkit mula sa mga likidong nadikit sa kanyang katawan.

nanlamig siya nang maramdaman ang magaspang na kamay ng lalaki sa braso niya. his hand was big and calloused, against his soft and milky white skin.

“color, byun.” he could hear the man panting on his ears, breathing hard and hot. “quick!”

ngunit bago pa man siya makasagot ay naramdaman niya ang pagbayo nito ng sunod sunod sa kanya. oh, god. the man’s dick was so hard against his prostate, hindi na niya alam kung paano pa sasagot. “ch-chanyeol! fuck!”

“bilis, byun. i couldn’t fight this anymore, you know what i can do once hindi mo sinusunod ang utos ko!”

“wala tayo sa field, park. don’t use that tone on me now.”

“wala nga. you are here, with me, sa kama ko. fulfilling your duty with me, so you’ll answer quick kapag nagtatanong ako!”

with the way chanyeol spoke to him at sa pakiramdam ng malaki at matigas na pagkalalaki nito sa loob niya, all the mixed emotions put baekhyun in the verge of crying. pero alam niya ang pwedeng gawin ng lalaki sa kanya once nakita nito na umiiyak siya. he immediately wiped the single tear that rolled down his cheeks. “p-pink, chanyeol.”

baekhyun, who was now lying on his stomach was suddenly flipped, making him lie on his back. he also suddenly felt empty below. napatingin siya at nakita na hindi na sila magkakonekta ni chanyeol. 

the both of them hadn’t cum yet, at imposible naman na dun na lang matatapos ang gabing iyon para sa kanilang dalawa kung kaya’t without looking at his eyes, baekhyun reached to hold chanyeol’s dick to put inside him.

but he was taken aback when the taller aggressively held his hand and pinned it atop him. kinuha rin nito ang isa pa at inisang kamay na hawakan sa taas ng ulo niyo. chanyeol was looking at him intensely, at hindi alam ni baekhyun ang nasa isip nito. 

what? he wanted to ask. don’t look at me like that, because i can’t fall anymore. i can’t, chanyeol. he wanted to add. and yes, gusto na naman niyang umiyak. dahil paano ba? paano bang hindi mahulog para sa anak ng kalaban ng ama niya? familia park at familia byun – ang dalawang malalaking pamilyang mortal na magkalaban sa underground. 

paano ba? paano kung ito ang paraan ni baekhyun para hindi tuluyang masupil ng parks, sa pangunguna ng ama ni chanyeol, ang buong lahi nila? because he knew they couldn’t win against them anymore. he knew their time of being wiped out from the underground world was coming near.

at bilang nag-iisang anak, at swerteng biniyayaan naman ng kagandahan at ng katawan na hinahabol habol at inaasam asam ng marami, baekhyun only had his body as offering. kumagat si chanyeol, at noon akala niya, hindi niya na kasalanan pang naakit niya ang tagapagmana ng mga parks. that was his advantage, at alas niyang nahulog ito sa patibong niya. but no, baekhyun was so damn wrong. he had never been this unlucky all his life.

dahil kayang maglaro ng lalaki. and holy fuck, he was good at it. ilang taon na ba? isa? dalawa? limang taon sa setup ng pagiging isang butas lang na hinahanap hanap kapag nalilibugan ito at ni hindi nakakatunog ang mga pamilya nila? how baekhyun felt pleasure during the early years, how he convinced himself that he was good, that he was always pink. when in fact he had become red the first time a woman walked into this very room and chanyeol had her and him in a threesome. naiwan siya noong mag-isa sa kuwartong iyon dahil hindi niya kinayang magperform, and chanyeol was so furious at him, at tinuloy ng dalawa ang ginagawa sa kabilang kuwarto. that was the first time he suddenly felt low of himself. the first time he asked himself, nasaan siya kay chanyeol? ano siya kay chanyeol?

and that’s when he realized, he had lost the battle, too. hindi lang pamilya niya ang natatalo sa laban. siya, na dapat magpapaikot sa mga parks sa kanyang mga palad gamit ang anak ng mga ito. he had lost, too.

and the hardest part was he hadn’t just lost physically. he had lost his heart, his body, his own self in the process. si chanyeol na lang ang kilala niya, si chanyeol na lang ang gusto niya. and he didn’t know how to escape.

hindi niya na napansin ang pagbuka ng bibig habang ang lahat ng iyon ay naglalaro sa kanyang isipan, at habang nakatitig sa mga mata ng lalaki. chanyeol eyes creased. “what?”

“close your mouth, byun.”

baekhyun attempted to annoy the man despite the adrenaline he was feeling. he bit his bottom lip, slowly releasing it while he was looking lustfully at the man above him. 

“fuck you and your lips, baekhyun byun!”

before he knew it, chanyeol’s hot, wet yet soft lips were on his own, a moan escaping his mouth when the man put his tongue inside. narinig niya ang isa ring ungol mula rito. nagpatuloy sila sa paghahalikan, baekhyun’s cock, red and twitching against his stomach with the way chanyeol was devouring him.

“i hate you! fuck, i hate you so much!” chanyeol said, his voice husky and heavy with lust, that made baekhyun hold his breath. busy ang lalaki na halikan siya sa leeg, at hindi niya na napigilan pa ang mga luha. kung bakit, hindi niya alam. he bit his upper lip, preventing a sob from coming out at hindi niya na alam ang mararamdaman nang magsimulang paglaruan ni chanyeol ang mga utong niya. “ohhhhh, god~”

chanyeol had his right nipple inside his mouth, licking, biting, kissing, while his right fingers were playing with the left one. baekhyun was ecstatic, pre-cum messy on his stomach. napadiin ang hawak niya sa bote ng lube sa tabi niya, buti na lang ay nakacap iyon. 

punong puno na ng pagnanasa ang mga mata ni chanyeol nang tila magsawa at tumigil ito sa pagdede mula sa kanya, his fingers already on his ass hole. napaigtad siya, dahil malamig ang mga daliri nito. the taller man smirked. “you, whore.”

“the hell with you, park.”

“oh really? paano ba yan, i’ll bring you to heaven tonight, baby doll.” at walang sabi sabi nitong ipinasok ang tatlong daliri sa butas niya dahilan para tumili ng impit si baekhyun. “f-fuckkkkk– ah, ah, p-parkkkk~!” his honey voice making lude moans that filled the dark room.

“does this feel like hell to you, baekhyun?”

no. definitely not. “you’re my heaven, chanyeol. stop this fucking small talk, and let’s get this over with.”

—

how chanyeol being able to put his hard cock inside baekhyun’s tight hole was a mystery. with the way he felt with the smaller’s last words. 

you are my heaven, chanyeol.

and he had to pretend he wasn’t affected by the words at all.but baekhyun made it so damn hard for him with the way he looked right now. hair messy, skin slick with sweat, lips swollen, while he was taking him over and over, trying so hard not to cum so soon. 

but the way baekhyun clenched around his dick now, his stomach already full of his own orgasm, and while he was slowly surrendering to him, his body trembling, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“ch-chanyeol! ah! ah! slowly, please. OH GOD!” alam niyang lalabasan na naman si baekhyun, and that’s what happened when he had finally succumbed to his lust and spilled his seed inside the smaller.

he groaned with the sensation. “tangina.” bakit ba kay baekhyun lang ganito kasarap? bakit ba kay baekhyun lang niya nakakamit ang rurok? and he had to hate him! he had to because he was his father’s rival’s son.

naramdaman niya ang pagiging estatwa ni baekhyun sa ilalim niya. napakunot siya ng noo. “what?”

kahit madilim ay nahalata agad ni chanyeol ang pamumula nito. his skin was fair, that’s why. fuck, baekhyun was making him hard again with his blushing! 

“y-you.. y-you didn’t.. u-use..”

saka lang niya naramdaman ang condom na kuyom-kuyom niya sa kaliwang kamay. they never did it without it, and he never forgot putting it and now.. 

nag-init ang pakiramdam ni chanyeol nang maramdaman na tinitigasan na naman siya especially with the way baekhyun was looking at him, chest rising and falling, eyes evident with something he didn’t want to recognize. napalayo siya, and baekhyun winced because he didn’t realize na nasa loob pa pala siya nito.

hindi pwede. he was losing focus and hindi yon pwede. he was thinking na ayos lang kung mabuntis niya man si baekhyun at hindi gusto ni chanyeol na naiisip niya yon, na nararamdaman niya yon. or kung gusto niya man, hindi pwede at hindi kailanman pupwede. 

so he said the words he knew he’d regret saying later on. for these words will hurt.. and they will hurt the only man he had been liking since day one, but couldn’t accept it.

dahil ang totoo ay duwag siya. at hindi siya deserve ni baekhyun. 

with hands trembling slightly, heart beating faster than usual, chanyeol turned to prevent himself from seeing baekhyun’s expression. “let’s end this, byun.”


End file.
